A Ride To Remember
by vanceee
Summary: Beca heads to her first day of senior year at Barden High, reluctantly, not knowing the journey this year will lead her on. Featuring: Jesse and Benji as her two best friends, Chloe as the girl she's been crushing on,and Aubrey as Chloe's best friend. [Disclaimer: I own nothing Pitch Perfect related]
1. Chapter 1

A Ride To Remember

A/N: This is my first story ever! I'm new to this and feedback is very much appreciated. Thank you!

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" The sound of an extremely annoying alarm clock blared throughout the room.

"Ugh, too soon. Need. More. Sleep," A sleepy brunette groaned while attempting to blindly turn off the alarm.

In the process she not only managed to turn it off, but she knocked the entire nightstand down, causing a loud crash that admittedly startled her.

"Awe-some," the brunette sneered.

A few moments later, she decided to get out of bed since she was too annoyed to get back to sleep. (Not to mention she had school in an hour and would most likely oversleep if she didn't get up.)

She stretched and over exaggerated her yawn and made her way to her laptop to play her most recent mix and shuffled to the bathroom to freshen up. As she was washing her face she gazed at her reflection in the mirror.

Do I really have to go to school? It's just the first day. I can't possibly miss that much, not that I even care. I look so tired. I shouldn't have stayed up working on that mix that's not even finished. Way to go, Mitchell, she thought to herself.

A few moments later she threw on some clothes, the usual flannel and jeans and a pair of converse and headed out the door, grabbing her helmet and bag.

She smirked, walking towards her badass S 1000 RR. The bike was pure beauty to her. Though she would never admit it, because "beautiful" takes away the badass-ness. This sapphire black metallic bike was her baby. The only two things that truly mattered to her was this and her love for music. She hopped on the bike and sighed wishing she would be riding somewhere else. Some place far from Barden High.

* * *

The brunette arrived at school and was greeted by her best friends, Jesse and Benji.

"Be-cawww!" Jesse shouted excitedly. He had been gone all summer with his family and had missed her _a lot. _He was grinning so widely, Beca thought his face might explode.

She rolled her eyes but couldn't help but give him a little smirk. She missed him as well. He's one of the few people she can tolerate for more than .5 seconds.

"Hey Beca," Benji greeted, while giving an eager wave. "Don't worry, I won't yell loud enough for the entire courtyard to hear like _somebodyyyy," _he replied, playfully punching Jesse's arm.

Beca's smirk continued to grow as she saw the two. These are the two guys who have always had her back, no matter what.

"I guess I kind of missed you losers," she nonchalantly replied. "Let's get to class, we don't want to be late. Woo. Senior. Year," she continued.

"Ooh, Mitchell _wants_ to go to class? Is the world ending?" Jesse laughed.

The three chatted on the way to class but went their separate ways when the bell rang.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you everyone who has followed, favorited, reviewed and even read the first chapter. This chapter starts with Beca's POV and shifts to Chloe's..which I kind of struggled with. My writing skills aren't that great so any input would be greatly appreciated. **

Beca's morning was bland and uneventful. She was pretty bummed out she didn't have any classes before lunch with Benji or Jesse. They were normally the reason why she tolerated going to class. At least then, she'd have someone to talk to, rather than being bored out of her mind. Instead, she was stuck staring aimlessly at the various posters and signs all over the room.

_Class hasn't even started yet and I'm dying to leave. What do I need Chemistry for anyway? I'm gonna produce music. This is a waste of my time. That's public school for ya, a waste. of. time. _

Whilst in her own head bantering to herself, Beca had suddenly become very attentive. She caught a glimpse of red fiery hair and immediately sat up straight, no longer slouching. She ran her fingers through her hair, trying to tame the messy hair she had received due to napping in her previous classes.

_God, Mitchell. You are so pathetic. Trying to look decent? She doesn't even notice you. She doesn't even know you exist._

The redhead was one of the last few to enter the class. She glanced around the room with her beautiful blue eyes, attempting to find an empty seat. Beca caught herself staring. She couldn't help herself. There was something about that girl that made it impossible for her to look away. Maybe it was the way she smiled. Maybe it was the way her ginger hair complimented her electric blue eyes. Whatever it was, Beca simply could not resist it.

Beca noticed, two students slowly approaching her table. One was a boy named Luke, the other was this beautiful redhead.

_No, stop it. Hurry up and sit next to me, Luke. I can't sit next to her. I'm gonna pass out. Jesus Christ, Luke! Will you hurry your ass up?_

Beca was going crazy inside. She didn't dare look up again, in fear that she would meet those electric eyes with her own.

To the brunette's dismay, she heard Luke speak, "ladies first, go ahead. I'll get the seat in the back." He pointed, motioning to the seat next to Beca, encouraging the redhead to sit next to her, while he made his way to the back of the classroom. The ginger smiled back and nodded at Luke.

_Are you fucking kidding me!? Yep. This is where it ends. It's been great, Mitchell. Absolutely gr-_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a very bubbly, "Hi Beca!"

The redhead smiled, and quickly sat down, pushing her seat a little too close to Beca's. Beca sat there, almost dumbfounded. _D-d-did she just say m-my name? Oh god. I can feel myself blushing. Snap out of it, Mitchell. You haven't even acknowledged her. She probably thinks I'm weird, already. Shit. Say something. Anything. She's so close. Too close. I can't breathe._

Just then, , their chemistry teacher had walked in. "Alright class, open your books to chapter 1," he stated.

Beca gave out a sigh of relief. A little too loud, to her dismay. She mentally cursed herself. She could feel the redhead staring at her. Not to mention, the redness in the cheeks that was caused because of it.

Beca noticed a smile forming at the corner of the redhead's and let out a little smirk.

_She is so beautiful._

* * *

The redhead, Chloe Beale, did not allow the smirk to go unnoticed. For years, she had always been infatuated with the small brunette. However, she never had the courage to speak to her until today.

_It's senior year. This is my last chance to talk to her, to get to know her. I can't screw this up. I am Chloe Beale. I'm never afraid to talk to anyone. But she..she is different. She makes me feel ways I've never felt about anyone before. _Chloe sat, fidgeting with her pen in her mouth, remembering the internal pep talk she had earlier this morning.

All morning she had hoped to see Beca in one of her classes, yet was disappointed each time she didn't see the petite beauty. Chloe, although slightly disappointed, took the time to rehearse different ways to start a conversation with Beca. Her mind flooded with ways to capture the brunette's interest. _Should I say hi or hey? Should I smile or wave? Or both?_ _I hope I see her soon. Maybe I'll 'accidentally' run into her in between classes to get her attention. Whatever you do, don't stare at her lips. Not even a glance. I hope I don't freak her out. Oh my God, why is this so difficult? _

Chloe was too busy in her thoughts that she hadn't heard the bell ring for dismissal. She hurriedly, shoved everything into her bag and went to her locker to replace her Calculus book with her Chemistry one.

_Shoot. It's not here. I could have sworn I grabbed all my books this morning. Oh well, I doubt we'll use it anyway. It is the first day of class, after all. _

The one minute warning bell had rung and Chloe shut her locker, cursing herself for being so forgetful. She quickly walked to class, hoping she could at least find a decent seat. (She was beginning to give up on having a class with Beca.) It was then that she spotted the brunette, the brunette who just so happened to have an empty seat next to her. _There must be a higher power out there._ She internally shrieked. A smile crept out, but she quickly contained it and pretended to look around the room for a seat.

"Ladies first, go ahead. I'll get the seat in the back," Luke kindly offered.

_This is it. Don't screw it up. I repeat, don't screw it up. _

"Hi Beca!" the ginger excitedly said. Chloe quickly sat down, not realizing how close she had scooted next to Beca.

_I wonder why she didn't say hi back. Does she not know my name? _A small frown began to form, but the redhead quickly fought it off when the instructor began to talk.

Chloe noticed the brunette sigh, and smiled internally. She could not take her eyes off of Beca.

_Aw, she's so cute. Is she blushing? I doubt it. I mean, it's pretty hot in here. That must be it. Right? _

"Ms. Beale, please open your textbook along with the rest of class." instructed Mr. Wesley.

"I..uh. I forgot it at home, sir." Chloe pouted.

"That's alright. Ms. Mitchell, would you mind sharing with Ms. Beale, today?" he questioned.

**A/N: Thank you for reading, please don't hesitate to review or PM me! Until next time..**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Is the point of view I'm writing with too awkward? (It's like a weird internal thinking third person POV, if that's even a thing? haha) Feedback would be nice. Thank you for all the support. As always, feel free to write a review or PM me. Please don't be shy.**

Beca's POV

"I..I..yes s-s-ir." Beca stuttered out.

"Thank you. Now ladies, please begin chapter one." insisted Mr. Wesley.

_The universe is not on my side today. Why is this happening to me? _Beca muttered to herself.

Both girls nervously nodded in agreement. Beca's face flushed red as she inched the book in between her and Chloe.

_I can do this. It's okay. Just two people sitting next to each other. Two people who happen to be sharing a book. Perfectly normal. Ugh. Why does she have to do that thing with her face. The attractive thing. Make it stop. _

"I-..I'm not really going to read it. You can go ahead.." Beca quietly offered as she pushed the book even further in front of the ginger.

The ginger turned to Beca and smiled. It wasn't just any smile, though. It was the smile that Beca had loved. The smile that melted every ounce of her being. The smile that was so big and beautiful. The smile that was so bright and so sincere. The smile that could make Badass Beca Mitchell feel all disgustingly mushy was _her_ smile. It was the smile that Beca could not turn down. It was the smile she _had _to return.

The two locked eyes for a brief moment that seemed to last a lifetime. It was then, when Beca returned the smile, never letting their eye contact break.

The redhead leaned in closer and whispered, "we can at least pretend, right?"

Chloe pulled away, smirking. She scooted closer (if that was even possible) to Beca and nudged her with her shoulder. The redhead let loose an almost inaudible giggle, and pretended to read.

_Why does she have to do that? Touch me? I can feel her touch burn through my clothes, burn through my skin, burn through me. It's not painful. It's..It's..I don't even know. It's definitely not a bad feeling. What's the worst that could happen? Who knows, we might even be able to be friends. _Beca internally scoffed. _Friends? I don't want to be just friends..._she sighed.

She wanted so much more. She wanted more than she was willing to admit. In all honesty, Beca would probably do just about anything for Chloe. Reluctant and scared at first, Beca was slowly becoming more and more comfortable with the ginger. A little too comfortable, at that.

* * *

Chloe's POV

Chloe sat there, staring intently at the Chemistry textbook that sat between herself and the beautiful brunette.

_A chemistry book? How ironic is that. _Chloe smiled to herself, deep in thought.

_It looks as though she doesn't totally hate you, Beale. Good work. I mean she did smile at me a few times. Her sweet, yet so subtle, smile. And I swear..I can totally feel her staring at me. I mean, when I'm not already staring at her. She likes to pretend she's not looking at me. So adorable. _continued Chloe.

Beca would occasionally turn the page of the textbook, making her face flush red. She had to reach over, across the redhead in order to do so. Chloe, being the mastermind that she was, kept her hand at the corner of the book, hoping for the brunette to accidentally brush her skin. She craved the petite girl's touch. It gave her undeniably warm sensations that she couldn't explain, yet she wanted it so profusely.

_I never want this class to end. We've hardly said a word to each other, but this has been perfect. Ahhh. Maybe I should invite her to sit with Aubrey and I at lunch. I know Aubrey intimidates just about every living thing, but deep down she's the biggest sweetheart. I better give her a warning so she doesn't freak out, though._

[Chloe 10:46am] If I invite someone to sit with us at lunch, will you promise to be totally civil and not freak out? Pleeeease? :)

[Aubrey 10:48am] Who is it? I can't make any promises, but I suppose I'll try, for you.

The ginger sat fidgeting, contemplating whether or not she should tell Aubrey who it was. She knew how judgemental the blonde could be, and she did not want to risk her scaring Beca off.

[Chloe 10:51am] Beca Mitchell, she's my lab partner. She let me use her Chemistry book, since I forgot mine. I figured it's the least I could do…

[Aubrey 10:53am] The alt girl? That's fine. Her friend's kind of cute.

[Chloe 10:54am] See you soon! xxx

"Alright class, that's enough for today. I'm passing around tonight's homework. I will be collecting it at the start of class tomorrow." instructed Mr. Wesley.

The class groaned in unison at the thought of the homework. Chloe had grabbed Beca's book while the brunette was attempting to tame the stack of worksheets.

_Okay, Chloe. Here goes nothing… _

"Here you go, Beca!" She smiled.

"I hope you learned something useful today" Beca joked, motioning to the textbook.

"You know, chemistry is super interesting actually. I think this is my favorite class" replied Chloe, sarcastically.

"This is your favorite class? This is _my _favorite class." Beca deadpanned.

"Yes.. But not because of the whole chemistry part." The redhead smirked as the bell for lunch rang.

Beca took that as her cue to quickly get up and avoid any chance that she may have to ruin the perfect moment they just had.

Chloe grabbed her stuff and threw it in her bag, and rushed after her, hoping she would not miss her chance.

"Hey Beca…?" Chloe asked, while reaching out towards her.

"What's up?" The brunette nervously replied, now facing the ginger.

"Want to sit with me at lunch? I owe you for letting me pretend to read your book. I'm not taking no for an answer either, by the way.." She stated, hoping she wasn't being too forward.

"I-I usually sit with my friends Jesse and Benji." Beca stuttered.

"Oh.." Chloe's face fell, and her smile faded, in an instant. "That's fine.." she smiled, trying to recollect herself from the rejection she was feeling.

"But..y-you can come sit with us if you want to," Beca reassured her.

Her face brightened, and her smile grew at the offer. "As much as I would love to, Aubrey might freak out if I don't sit with her, today. Another time?" She asked, hopeful.

"Sure, that'd be nice," Beca smiled, then quickly looked down, nervously, to avoid eye contact.

The redhead stood there, smiling at how cute the brunette was being. Without thinking, she took a step closer, and hugged the small girl."See ya later, Beca!" she said as she headed towards the cafeteria.

* * *

Beca's POV

Beca stood there, not moving. She was in utter shock.

_What just happened? She hugged me. We talked. I talked to her. Ho. Ly. Shit. _

"Earth to Beca!" Benji exclaimed, startling her.

"Oh hey, Benj. What's up? Anything mildly interesting happen today?" She asked, trying to distract herself from her thoughts.

"I should be asking you that. I mean..You were pretty out of it just now. What's on your mind Becs?" He insisted.

"I..It's nothing. I don't know.." she hesitated. "Let's go find Jesse.." she continued.

"Right. I need my partner in crime if I'm going to figure out what's got you all flustered." Benji smirked.

"Shut up" she muttered, playfully pushing him towards the lunchroom.


End file.
